


Little Friend

by AutumnDreams



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDreams/pseuds/AutumnDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found her sitting in the middle of his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Little Friend  
> Author: TheGrrlGeek  
> Theme: 007:Grey  
> Rating: G/K  
> Length: 100 word exactly

He found her sitting in the middle of his desk.

The knee length skirt she wore pushed up mid-thigh from when she had jumped onto the high furniture.

Her shoes were on the floor; forgotten in her haste to get from point A to point B.

Her red hair; normally perfect; was askew.

And her breathing was somewhat erratic.

He'd thought of this often; of walking into his home office one afternoon and finding his normally proper assistant waiting for him.

On his desk.

Who knew all it'd take for his dream to come true was a little grey mouse.


End file.
